The Stars Will Guide Us
by OneRedThread
Summary: After her meeting with Max on the bridge, Eleanor will battle her demons and obtain a new business partner. An important decision will be made and it may take the Black-Marketer into dangerous waters. Max will discover some truths and start to obsess over a mysterious savior, who emerges in Nassau. The new Madam will stop at nothing until she gets what her heart desires.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Prelude**

Eleanor Guthrie was beyond tired. Her day was exceedingly long and bothersome. Captain Hornigold was up in arms with her. The blonde woman thought she gained a major ally with the experienced captain, but it was all for naught. Charles Vane's reemergence and his new self-appointed position on the island shook the very foundation she tried so hard to establish and maintain. Alliances were breached and tentative new friendships were challenged. Benjamin Hornigold was not one to cross, but Eleanor had no choice but to accept Vane's business proposal. She only hoped Captain Hornigold would see passed his anger and understand that she did it to protect the island and each of its inhabitants, including him. Betraying Hornigold was the last thing she wanted to do. She revealed to their mutual enemy the only passage that could possibly disable and corner Vane. Eleanor had her reasons, which she would not reveal to anyone at the moment. She just knew Vane's approaching demise would follow him like his own shadow, waiting to strike and collect on behalf of those he harmed during his tyranny on Nassau.

The blonde woman shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. She gazed out of her office window at the breathtaking light from the fading sun, leaving streaks of bright pink and pale yellow light splashed across the caribbean sky. For a moment, Eleanor forgot her troubles. Her eyes suddenly cut across to the building that was connected to hers by a bridge. The symbolism behind that very bridge was ironic, she thought ruefully. The sudden movement of someone beyond the window, directly across from her office, held her attention. Eleanor held her breath as she stared at the beautiful woman who carefully dried her hair as she stood before a mirror. Eleanor knew the layout of Max's room from memory. Sometimes, Eleanor would feign sleep the morning after a passionate night together so she could watch Max in secret, as the smaller woman would prepare herself for the day. Eleanor cherished those moments. Sadly, she turned away from the object of her affection. The blonde cradled her head in her hands as her elbows rested solidly on her desk. She would not torture herself by spying on Max, and she would not invade the woman's privacy. The awkward confrontation she had with Max on the bridge a few weeks ago left her with little hope of any reconciliation between them. Yes, Max would be cordial with her, but she believed wholeheartedly that would be the extent of it for her. She chose business over Max and her actions caused the woman to be raped and tortured several times, by several men, for several days. Thinking about it, Eleanor always felt the need to drink herself into a stupor and remain that way for the rest of her life.

_"He didn't do this to me. You did!" _ Those words haunted Eleanor, every waking moment of her days. The final blow was when Max willingly went back to her torturers.

"She had rather throw herself into a viper pit than leave with me." the blonde woman muttered. "I'm far worse than a pit of vipers, I suppose."

Standing, she glanced one last time at the window across from hers. The curtains were drawn.

"As long as she remains safe, tis all that matters to me." Eleanor's features hardened, her hand brushing lightly over her flintlock pistol, hidden within her tailored riding jacket. The lethal weapon became a permanent appendage as of late, as was the blade, hidden in her sleeve. A cutlass and several loaded pistols were kept within her reach, in her home and business. The influential blonde would not take any chances with her life and the lives of those she held dear to her heart.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Chapter 1  
**

Max swept her eyes across the brothel. She nodded at the familiar faces, and noted the unfamiliar ones. The rapidly waning sun would soon be replaced by the blanketed darkness of night and its brilliant stars. Star gazing was something that Max had grown to love because of Eleanor, who once confessed that her mother taught her how to star gaze as a small child. Revealing the stars myths, their secrets, and connecting them with imaginary lines to reveal their identity. Max was both fascinated and ecstatic, immediately asking Eleanor to share the wonders of the night sky with her. The Black-Marketer had trusted her enough to reveal something so intimate and private. _What happened to them?_ Max sighed. That was in the past. Eleanor was her past. The Brothel was her future, as was her alliance with Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham.

In the wake of her thoughts, a shadow loomed over her. Max lazily cut her eyes to the person who interrupted her reverie.

"May I 'elp you, Jack?" Max patiently waited for the twitchy man to speak.

"Yes, yes you can. You need to convince my dear Anne that you and I never slept together. The fact that she found me still enjoying my bath then shortly after saw you drying off from an obvious bath of your own, is extremely incriminating on my part." Jack's eyes widened with expectation, hoping she would comply.

"Isn't it ze truth, yes? Or is it not? Anne can believe what she wants. Max does not care." The madam stared at Jack with a bored expression on her beautiful face. She wanted him to leave her alone.

Jack could not believe the nerve of this whore. How dare she dismiss him! With a frustrated huff and growl, Calico Jack stormed off to the other end of the brothel. Max rolled her eyes at his retreating back. The brunette felt eyes on her own back and looked toward the source. Anne Bonny was staring at her with hooded eyes at one of the nearby tables, her face expressionless. Max looked away and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Max eventually made her way over to Anne bringing an unopened bottle of wine with her. She took a seat across from the quiet woman and placed the bottle in front of her. A moment of silence passed between them before the pirate opened the bottle and filled her glass, with the hearty red wine.

"Why are you over 'ere brooding all alone?" Max asked sweetly. "You know you can always count on Max for good company."

"I don't need anyone's company, but my own. Shouldn't you be watching your whores?" Anne continued to drink as she kept her eyes on Max.

"My eyes are always on my women, even when I'm not looking at them." Max challenged with a coy smile. Max grew serious and took Anne Bonny's hand in her own. This time when the red-headed woman tried to pull free, Max held on strong.

"Please. I will not bite. I want to thank you properly for saving my life. Max cannot express 'ow grateful I am, for what you 'ave done. I will never be able to repay this debt." Max's voice quivered as she spoke. She quickly wiped her eyes with her small hands. The madam could not show weakness in her new position.

"Like I said before, I didn't do it for you. Howeva, you're welcome anyway." Anne finally freed her hand from Max's grasp. "I helped save you out of guilt. It was my way of seeking redemption for what I allowed them to do to you. Women, helping another woman in need."

"Women? As in, more than one? What are you not telling Max?" Max narrowed her eyes at Anne. The pirate shifted her eyes elsewhere, but eventually came back to the steady gaze of the new Madam.

"I asked someone for help and they did more than I expected from them. That's all I can reveal to you." Anne stood, acknowledging Max one more time before she left to find Jack.

Max stared after the moody pirate in confusion and frowned.

* * *

"Captain Hornigold, I have the utmost respect for you. Do you honestly think I want to do business with that man?" Eleanor warily looked at the older gentleman from behind her desk. Benjamin Hornigold stood before her with a grim expression on his face. Mr. Scott stood beside him in silence.

"I don't know what to think, Ms. Guthrie. It is going on a few weeks since I lost my fort and business. I'm losing money and I don't like it one bit. Either you find a way to get Captain Vane out of my fort, or I declare war on the vermin. You know of the potential destruction I can unleash. I doubt rebuilding Nassau, would be good for business."

"I need more time, Sir. Captain Vane is a rabid animal that needs to be put down, but until then we need to tread carefully. A wise general and military strategist once said: _"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near."_Your forces are strong but we need more strength. Vane had the upper hand from the start. Even if he didn't know of the tunnels, he would have overwhelmed you and your men. We'll plan, and do it right the first time we attack him**.** To prove my allegiance to you and that I value you as a person, a business associate, an ally, and even as a friend. I will split my business profits with you, fifty-fifty, until you take back what is yours." Eleanor stood, smiling at the stunned look on Captain Hornigold's face and the smile on Mr. Scott's.

"What's the catch, Ms. Guthrie?" caution evident in Captain Hornigold eyes. He trusted no one.

"There is no catch, Captain Hornigold. I would expect the same treatment from a friend and ally, if I were in your predicament. Integrity and honor are rare finds here on Nassau, don't you think?"

Eleanor extended her hand to Captain Hornigold which he immediately grasped and shook heartily.

"You have surprised me today, Eleanor Guthrie. You have a deal."

After Captain Hornigold left the office, promising to return to discuss flushing Vane out of his fort. Eleanor turned to Mr. Scott who stood waiting.

"Mr. Scott, it's so good to see you. I've missed your presence here." Eleanor shared a smile with the one person who had been the only constant in her life since childhood.

"Eleanor, I'm so proud of how you've been handling business on the island lately. I would rather you leave this place behind, but I know that is not going to happen. I just want you to know, if you ever need my help I am here for you." Mr. Scott smiled fondly at her. "I must return to Captain Hornigold now. We will talk more at a later time. Good day."

Eleanor sat back down in her chair heavily. Rubbing her stiff neck with long fingers. She had not slept well the night before. Her day had just started and it felt like she had been in her office for hours prior. The blonde started to go through her daily paperwork and before long her work day was over. Stretching before standing from her chair, Eleanor Guthrie decided to go down to her tavern for a drink.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Eleanor noticed upon her arrival downstairs, was the amount of people in her establishment. It was crowded and obnoxiously loud. She usually enjoyed drinking downstairs when the tavern was empty. Tonight, she was too impatient to wait until people cleared out for the night. Spotting Captain Hornigold with one of his associates in a far corner, Eleanor made her way over to them with a drink in hand.

"Captain Hornigold, may I join you and your associate?" Eleanor asked politely.

"You may, Ms Guthrie. I was just telling my associate about your generous offer to me earlier today." Benjamin Hornigold saluted her with his half-filled glass. "I saw Charles Vane slithering around here earlier. Walking around like he owned the place. Arrogant man, he is. He forgets I am the person who gave him the 'Ranger.' Ungrateful flea."

"Captain Vane's arrogance and attitude will be his undoing. I hope he slithered all the way to whatever hole he'll crawl in for the night." Eleanor cursed under her breath when she spotted Vane approaching their table.

"Ah, Ms. Guthrie. So nice of you to make 'n appearance tonight. Nice to see you minglin' with the common folk." Charles Vane arrived with two of his men, at each of his sides. He pointedly looked at Captain Hornigold before taking a drag from his small cigar.

"Common folk? You must be severely confused, Captain Vane. I'm enjoying a nightcap with my new business partner and his asscoaite. You do remember our dear Captain Benjamin Hornigold don't you? The same man who gave you the 'Ranger'? You did take his fort and business from him. I would think you know him rather well and would address him as such." Eleanor's eyes hardened. She loathed the man standing before them.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Guthrie? The only partnership here, is between you 'n I." Vane was becoming agitated. He came over to gloat and she was ruining it for him.

"Not exactly. I made a business proposal to Captain Hornigold this morning and he happily accepted. I now share my business and profits with Benjamin. Whatever decisions made concerning _our_ business, will be made together." Eleanor emphasized '_our_' by gesturing with her hand, between Captain Hornigold and herself.

They all watched as the beady-eyed Captain Vane narrowed his eyes, while chewing at the end of his cigar. Clearly, he wasn't happy with this new revelation. He believed he had the upper hand over Eleanor, but now that she was partnered with the most influential man on Nassau, he knew he'd have trouble keeping her under his thumb. After staring the new business partners down for another moment, Vane walked out of the tavern.

Eleanor and Captain Hornigold shrugged their shoulders in unison and continued to enjoy their drinks, as if they had never been interrupted.

A short time later Benjamin and his associate excused themselves for the night, leaving Eleanor alone. The tavern was significantly quiet with a few stragglers still hanging around. One or two prostitutes came over to Eleanor in an attempt to make decent money for the night. She declined all offers with a polite smile. The blonde woman closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again the most beautiful sight she had ever lay her eyes on, sat before her.

"I 'eard you acquired a new business partner. Congratulations, again." Max's forced smile never reached her eyes. She was happy to see and speak with the taller woman, but was still conflicted. She wished she didn't feel anything for the black-marketer. It would be so much easier to forget their past together.

"Thanks. But, there isn't anything of significance to congratulate. I was just helping a friend and ally, who was in an unfortunate situation." Eleanor shrugged, meeting Max's eyes. "I hear you're doing a fine job as the new Madam of the brothel."

"Yes, It's a 'ard job but I keep my girls 'appy. Ze main benefit of being Madam of a 'ore 'ouse is not 'aving to sleep with anyone to feed myself." Max watched as Eleanor's eyes shifted away from her, traces of guilt on her beautiful face.

"No woman should have to do that, to feed themselves." Eleanor said softly before meeting Max's eyes again. The small brunette nodded her head, but kept her expression neutral. She wanted to say more but decided against it.

"I 'ave to get back. Goodnight." Max stood abruptly and stared down at Eleanor. After a moment, she turned around and walked out of the tavern.

"Goodnight, Max." Eleanor said to the empty tavern

* * *

Back at the brothel, Max spotted the people she needed to talk to. Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham sat together in a dark corner.

"We need to talk." Max said upon her arrival. The duo both looked up at her, bored expressions on their faces.

"What do you want from us, Madam?" Jack asked before taking a swig of his drink. He watched as Max took a seat across from them. He stared discretely at her ample bosom, which was almost spilling from her revealing dress.

"I want to know who 'elped you, ze night Hamund and his friends were killed on my be'alf." Max looked between them expectantly.

Jack's eyes widened. He looked to Anne for support. The red head calmly stared at Max and Max met her stare with equal intensity.

"Why do you insist on knowing who helped?" Anne scowled. "You're safe now, leave it be."

"I need to know. Please..." Max watched as Anne rolled her eyes in frustration. Jack was looking at anything and anyone but her.

"Björg helped us." Jack muttered under his breath. He winced in pain when Anne's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Shut up, Jack." Anne Bonny growled. "Big mouth."

"'Björg? Who is she? Max would like to thank her." Max said eagerly.

"I promised not to reveal her identity. She left the island, shortly after you were rescued." Bonny lied

Max looked at them suspiciously. She did not believe Anne.

"Well, I 'ope to meet 'er some day. Goodnight."

The couple watched as Max slowly made her way upstairs.

"If Max were to ever find out, Björg would make sure we suffer the same fate as Hamund." Anne half joked.

"Darling, in the past you were never intimidated by her, why now?" Jack asked curiously

"You weren't there when I confronted her. I had never really spoken to her before that night. When she revealed her plan to me, the look in her eyes could have turned the entire island cold. I would not cross her, Jack." Anne grimly revealed.

Max entered her room and locked the door quietly behind her. The petite brunette began to strip out of her clothes, when she noticed candle light flickering across from her window. She moved closer to her window and saw Eleanor in her office, writing at her desk. It was after midnight, Max noted. At times the blonde woman would forgo sleep to start her work day several hours before anyone else. During those times, Max would go to Eleanor and take her to bed. The taller woman would rest her head on her bosom, falling asleep in an instant. Max turned away from the window and continued to get ready for bed. She didn't want to look at the person who had caused her so much pain.

"I will dream of Björg tonight. She doesn't know me and 'as done so much for Max." Max smiled at the thought of her mystery savior.

* * *

Eleanor Guthrie and Captain Benjamin Hornigold walked down main street, side by side. Lost in their conversation, they didn't realize the amount of attention they were getting. Since becoming business partners, the two were almost inseperable. An aura of great power always surrounding them.

"I have two concerns. The potential success in capturing the L'Urca de Lima and the return of the treasure without Vane's interference. When Flint returns, Vane will sink his ships out of spite. Someone needs to inform him and his crew of the situation we have here. There's a lot riding on this treasure, for everyone involved." Eleanor felt eyes on her and her companion. She automatically reached inside her jacket and made sure her pistol was ready, if needed.

"What will you do with the treasure once it's brought here? That is a lot of gold, Eleanor. Opportunist are everywhere, willing to slit your throat for a coin. I suggest the bulk of it be hidden before it even reaches Nassau. I have a ship you can use. Send your best men with my crew and captain. Have them inform Captain Flint of Captain Vane's tyranny and his ambitions before it's too late." Benjamin looked thoughtful before he continued in a whisper. "Maybe Björg would join them on this mission?"

"I don't know about that. I need to be here to watch over the island and…" Eleanor looked doubtful. Then she made eye contact with Hornigold.

"Don't worry about the island or her. I will protect both while you're away." Captain Hornigold said reassuringly. Touching her shoulder briefly.

"I'll think about it." Eleanor looked grim as she thought about leaving the island.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Chapter 3  
**

It was late and most of the inhabitants on Nassau had retired for bed. A crew boarded a merchant ship in secret, several miles outside of the city.

Two people on horseback watched the crew in silence as they hurriedly loaded the ship with supplies.

"Are you prepared for this journey, Eleanor?" Mr. Scott turned to his companion.

"I think I am." Eleanor's eyes met Mr. Scott's. She then dismounted her horse in one smooth motion. Eleanor's nose and mouth were covered by a heavy-red handkerchief, concealing her face. Her wavy blonde hair lay loose over her shoulders and her head was crowned with a black-leather tricorn hat. Underneath her long black jacket, Eleanor wore a dark linen shirt and long dark breeches encased her legs, black leather lace-up boots protected her feet. There was no evidence of Eleanor Guthrie. The Black-marketer was not accustomed to this masculine style of dress. Although, she did admit, it was more comfortable than wearing her feminine garb. However, her current attire was necessary to wear as who she was now.

"Mr. Scott, Captain Hornigold has tried to reassure me, but I need you to look after Max as well." Eleanor looked out to the ship and saw that the captain was ready to board. She then handed her horse's reins to Mr. Scott while making eye contact with him. "I don't know how long I will be away or where I will end up. I'll try to send out a message to you and Captain Hornigold as soon as I can. Farewell."

"Farewell, Eleanor." Mr. Scott observed as she stopped to speak with the captain briefly before boarding the ship with him.

"God, protect her." Mr. Scott whispered as he watched the ship sail away. He directed the horses back toward Nassau, intending to go directly to Captain Hornigold who would be waiting for his return.

* * *

A week had passed since anyone had last seen Eleanor Guthrie. Captain Hornigold and Mr. Scott carried on with their days as if nothing had changed while ignoring everyone's suspicious stares. People began to talk and soon the entire island was gossiping about Eleanor's disappearance.

Standing outside of the brothel, Jack Rackham looked toward the tavern in hopes of catching a glimpse of blonde hair.

"What are ye looking for?" Anne Bonny appeared beside him. Before Jack could answer her, Captain Hornigold stepped out from the tavern, Mr. Scott accompanying him. The older man noticed who was staring at them.

"Is there something I can help you with, Calico Jack?" Benjamin looked squarely at the duo.

"Aye, Captain Hornigold. My lovely Anne and I were wondering where in the world is Ms. Guthrie these days?"

Inside the brothel, Max noticed some of the prostitutes gathering at the entrance. As she got closer she saw her associates speaking with Captain Hornigold and Mr. Scott. The small brunette immediately made her way out to stand beside them.

"Ms. Guthrie has left Nassau." Captain Hornigold began, his eyes shifting to Max. He immediately noticed the color drain from her face. "However, she will return. She's away on business."

"Odd, she never leaves the island. Oh well, back to business." Jack stomped back into the brothel, losing interest in the conversation. Anne trailing behind him.

Mr. Scott and Captain Hornigold turned to walk down the street when they heard a soft voice calling out to them.

"Yes, Madam?" Mr. Scott addressed Max. He watched as she took a step forward. Max still looked surprised from their news.

"Um, 'ow long will she be gone?" Max looked at both men expectantly.

"Hard to tell, Madam. A month, two, three. She promised Mr. Scott a letter, once she arrived at her destination. Good day." Captain Hornigold walked away. Mr. Scott gave Max one last look before he walked away as well.

Max wanted to call out to them once more. She needed more answers.

"Aw, how sweet. You still care about her." Anne said from the brothel's doorway. Max whipped her head around and glared at the pirate.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Anne." Max stormed passed Anne and into the brothel without another word.

* * *

Just over two weeks had passed since they started cruising the coast of the Bahamas, Eleanor noted warily. At the moment they were moving steadily toward the Spanish territory, La Florida. In pursuit of Captain Flint, his ships, and the treasure. Unfortunately, there was no sign of either. The Black-marketer sighed deeply as she looked out into the endless sea. She was homesick. Though, it had nothing to do with being away from Nassau. The blonde woman's face was free of her disguise, the red handkerchief gathered around her neck. Hiding her true identity wasn't necessary on the ship. She was amongst allies.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Eleanor turned her head to see Captain Samuel "Black Sam" Bellamy offering a drink to her. He was probably around her age, young and ambitious. He reminded her of herself. Captain Hornigold appointed him to captain the ship they were currently on.

"Thanks." Eleanor took the drink from Samuel. "I hope Captain Hornigold is paying you well for this journey. I can't promise you treasure, I haven't seen with my own eyes yet."

"Benjamin has given me some decent coin, and has promised me more once I've returned you to Nassau safely." The young pirate waved his hand flamboyantly, while taking a seat across from Eleanor. "Not a bad deal if I say so myself."

Eleanor didn't have anything to add, so she continued to watch the waves. A feeling of melancholy washing over her.

"Land ahoy!" Everyone looked toward the ship's watch, then in the direction he was pointing toward.

Eleanor saw land indeed, however, there was no sign of ships afloat or wrecked. Eleanor shifted her eyes to the foolish navigator who was at the moment picking his nose. She knew the moment she laid eyes on him he would lead them anywhere, but where they needed to be.

"Captain, where are we exactly?" Eleanor looked toward Samuel, squinting her eyes from the glare of the sun and from the annoyance she felt approaching.

"Uh, let's see. Well, we should be entering Spanish territory…um…" Black Sam looked to his Quartermaster for help.

"I'm not the Navigator, Captain." The Quartermaster answered Sam's unspoken question.

"Boyd, where the hell are we mate?" Captain Bellamy rolled his eyes as he watched his Navigator flick whatever was on his finger before acknowledging him.

"Aye, we're probably somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico or according to the Spanish, Golfo de México."

"Jesus, help us all. I need a drink." Eleanor said as she looked toward the sky before Captain Bellamy exploded along with the rest of the crew.

"Boyd! We're supposed to be on the east coast of Florida. Old fool!" Sam's face was red as an apple, Eleanor noted. "Do you know the danger you have put us in?! The Spanish Navy is swarming in these waters! Your career as a Navigator is over! Do you hear me…"

"Captain!"

"What?!" Sam looked up annoyingly at the ship's watch.

"We have company. Two, maybe three ships a mile or so away. They are headed in our direction."

Sam closed his eyes to help compose himself, he then looked toward Eleanor apologetically.

"With them following us, we can't even investigate the eastern shores. Going back is our only option at this point." Sam huffed.

Eleanor shrugged, she would rather remain safe than to try her luck in Spanish territory. Going back to Nassau empty handed was the most appealing thought she'd had in a very long time.

"I would suggest you turn this ship around swiftly before your crew shoves Boyd's finger permanently up his nose."

* * *

_"Dear Mr. Scott,_

_ I hope this letter reaches you before my return. There had been a change in our course and unfortunately, we never reached the intended destination. The result of allowing a fool to navigate a ship. _

_ After I've finished business on the island I'm currently on, I will set off to Nassau. I trust that you and Captain Hornigold are behaving yourselves and keeping things in order while I'm away. I will see you soon, my friend. _

_Sincerely,_

_E"_

Mr. Scott ended the letter with a sigh of relief. After not hearing from Eleanor for over a month, he began to think the worse.

"Ms. Guthrie has had quite the adventure at sea. I feel envious of her." Captain Hornigold said from his chair behind the large desk.

"Why is that, Sir?" Mr. Scott asked curiously.

"I'm stuck on this Island with Vane and the rest of his vermin. I have an idea of where she may be right now…"

"Where the hell is Ms. Guthrie?!" Charles Vane barged into the office, interrupting Hornigold. Eleanor being away this long was making him paranoid. He kept thinking she would return with reinforcements to take him down.

"None of your business, Charles." Captain Hornigold said calmly.

"I advise you to tell me everything you know or else…"

"Or else what? You come storming into MY office with your bravado, demanding answers from me? You forget who I am, Charles. You forget your place in this world. You are beneath me and everyone else on this island! The next time you threaten me, I will shoot you clean between your eyes." Captain Hornigold rose from his chair and stood face to face with Charles Vane. Never breaking eye contact with him.

"Is that a threat old man?" Vane said mockingly and started chewing on the end of his cigar. He did that when he was nervous, Hornigold observed.

"I don't make threats, Captain Vane. I make promises. You see, I'm very good at keeping my promises. I will have to demonstrate to you one of these days." He pulled out his concealed pistol when the Pirate moved closer. Vane turned his head toward Mr. Scott and saw the barrel of another pistol aimed at his head.

"I advise you to leave now before one of us pulls a trigger." Mr. Scott bluntly said as he continued to aim at the Pirate's head.

Vane took one last drag from his cigar while staring Captain Hornigold in the eye before slowly turning around and leaving the office.

"You would have made my day if you had shot him, Mr. Scott. One less cockroach on this island."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Chapter 4  
**

A couple of weeks had passed since their close encounter with the Spanish Navy, Captain Samuel Bellamy reflected. Currently, his crew, Ms. Eleanor Guthrie, and himself were safe on the island of Cuba. For now at least. They were known as honest and good merchants to the residents of Havana.

"Jumping from the frying pan into the fire." Sam muttered to himself. Havana was surrounded by the Spanish Navy. Galleon after Galleon as far as the eye could see. However, tonight would be the time they would set sail to Nassau before anyone discovered their true identity. What was to be a short emergency stop turned into a two-week stay on a beautiful island. Eleanor and Sam had made new business connections and they would both walk away with gold in their pockets.

"Captain Bellamy, Cuba is a beautiful and exciting place. I would consider expanding my business here if it weren't ruled by Spain." Eleanor spoke suddenly to his right. Captain Sam Bellamy considered her words.

"Indeed. However, are you only referring to this island or that gorgeous woman I saw you with last night?" Sam smirked when Eleanor raised one of her eyebrows.

"Both, I suppose." Eleanor's expression was indifferent.

"She reminds me of someone back on Nassau. Oh yes! That Whore who became the Madam. Wouldn't that make a wonderful title for a book? Anyway, do you know her? I'm not on the island as often as most these days." Sam asked curiously. Eleanor became uncomfortable at the mention of Max.

"I knew her." Eleanor turned her attention back to the bustling activity on the docks.

Sam Bellamy rolled his eyes when Eleanor abruptly ended their conversation. At the mention of the Madam, Eleanor had become rigid and aloof. _"She's like a sulking child."_ He thought to himself.

Distracted by his thoughts, Sam didn't notice Eleanor rising to her feet slowly. Something had caught the Black-Marketer's attention. Turning toward the distraction, Sam noticed a young man; a teenager at most, being dragged from one of the galleons. One of the naval officers slapped the back of the struggling young man's head, but the boy's quick reflexes caught him by surprise when his fist connected with his nose. Blood gushed from the officer's nostrils and onto his uniform.

"He probably broke it." Sam offered casually, watching as several uniformed men tackled the boy to the ground.

"You mean, she probably broke it." Eleanor turned to Sam briefly, smirking at his widened eyes. "We need to help her. Get the ship ready, we're leaving early."

* * *

Mark Read looked up from where he sat on the cold stone floor of his holding cell when he heard someone approach.

"What do you want? Go away." He spat miserably. The guard moved out of the way to reveal Eleanor Guthrie. Mark Read's eyes widened at the sight of the Black-Marketer.

"You have a visitor boy." The guard turned his attention to Eleanor. "I wouldn't stand too close to his cell Ma'am. Holler when you're done talking." The guard left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Your disguise isn't fooling me. I know what you are." Eleanor stared directly into the woman's eyes.

"What is it to you? I'm to be hung at dawn." Mark spoke coldly, shaken from Eleanor's observation.

"Well, my ship is about to set sail and I was thinking you'd join me." Eleanor smiled at the shocked look on Mark's face. Suddenly, a huge commotion was heard from the other side of the door. Seconds later, some of Sam Bellamy's crew charged through the same door, dragging two unconscious guards with them. Once the cell's lock was open, Eleanor walked in and grabbed Mark by the arm, leading the petite woman out of the cell. The guards were gagged and tied up in the cell.

"The back door is this way." One of the pirates offered.

Once they reached outside. The process of hiding Mark Read began. An empty barrel stood waiting for them.

"You're joking? You expect me to go in there?" Mark said looking quickly between Eleanor and Sam, who had been waiting for them outside.

"No and yes. Now get in before someone sees you." Eleanor watched as Mark quickly climbed into the barrel and the lid was placed and sealed. Numerous large holes were punctured through the lid.

Everyone quickly made their way to the docks. Eleanor and Captain Bellamy sharing pleasantries with passing politicians and naval officers. Eleanor prayed no one would discover their treachery until they were long gone. Once everyone was on board the ship, the crew worked fast to get out of Spanish territory.

* * *

Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar vague landscape of the Bahamas. Though it had not been a long trip from Cuba, it was a stressful one. The thought of the Armada Española catching up to them terrified everyone on Captain Bellamy's ship.

"Thanks for helping me out back there."

Eleanor turned her head and watched as Mark approached her. The shorter woman extended her hand and it was grasped immediately.

"You're welcome…"

"Mary. My name is Mary Read." Mary revealed in a low voice. She looked around quickly to see if anyone had overheard.

"Eleanor Guthrie. It's very nice to meet you finally. Don't worry about them." Eleanor waved her hand to dismiss Mary's worries. "Captain Bellamy and I won't reveal your true identity to anyone. You have my word."

"How strong is your "word"?" Mary asked seriously looking into Eleanor's eyes.

"My word is oak." Eleanor's unwavering gaze satisfied Mary. She could trust the Black-Marketer.

"Where do you plan on going after this dreadful journey is over?"

"I was thinking of hitching a ride to Bermuda." Mary replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Eleanor lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Well, on your way to Nassau, you can drop me off on Andros Island. I get a job as a salt raker with the Bermudians and I return with them." Mary confidently revealed her plan.

"Are you sure there are Bermudians raking salt on Andros? I hear they all go to Eleuthera to get their salt." Eleanor asked doubtingly.

"I'm sure." Mary remained confident.

"Well, just in case they aren't there, take this to pay for food and your voyage." Eleanor placed a heavy coin purse in Mary's hand. Mary was speechless. This woman saved her life and now has given her money. She felt like she needed to be pinched awake.

"Your kindness will never be forgotten, Eleanor Guthrie. Neither will you." Mary watched as Eleanor gave her a hint of a smile before turning back to the sea.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters I used in this story, do not belong to me. 'Black Sails' is owned by Starz Entertainment, LLC. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.

This story involves love between two adult women. If you're uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave this page now and find something else to read.

Author's Note: To all the Eleanor and Max fans who believe in their love… This is for you!

_**The Stars Will Guide Us **_

**by **

**OneRedThread**

**Chapter 5  
**

As soon as Eleanor's booted feet touched the sands of New Providence Island, she let out a whoop of joy. The Black-Marketer quickly placed a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had done. She looked almost comical when she noticed Captain Bellamy looking over at her with wide amused eyes. The rest of the crew was too busy unloading cargo to notice.

"I swear, Ms. Guthrie. Do you purposely want to alert the riffraff of your homecoming? I won't get paid even if you have a hangnail." Sam rolled his eyes before giving her a smile.

"A slight mistake on my part, Captain Bellamy. There is no time for celebration when I want to remain incognito." Eleanor grinned as she looked around the beach. "I suppose we will have to walk to Nassau. Mr. Scott and Captain Hornigold could not possibly predict our return."

"It's too bad we were not able to drop anchor closer and it's too bad the likes of Charles Vane exist on this island." Sam's annoyance was apparent in his voice. "I hope Benjamin finds a way to fire a cannonball straight up his ass one of these days."

"Only if he allows me to light the fuse." Eleanor choked out between laughs.

"I wanted that to be my job." Captain Bellamy pouted then laughed. "I'll settle for marking that abominable target with red paint."

Fortunately, the sun had set shortly before their arrival. The evening allowed them to drop the ship's anchor in a small secluded port very close to Nassau.

Thirty minutes into their walk Eleanor could make out the vague outline of the shanty town she called home. She consciously concealed her face as she and her company drew closer.

"I was wondering when you were going to hide your face. Is the plan still the same?" Sam spoke quietly as he walked with her.

"Yes. We will go to the tavern as we are and have our "meeting" with Captain Hornigold. Once we're in his office, I'll slip through a hidden door and walk to my room unnoticed. Plans can change though." Eleanor concentrated on the torch lights she could see in the distance. She grew more nervous with every step she took. The thought of seeing Max again made her palms sweat and heart beat faster than she was comfortable with.

"I wonder if Mark ever found the salt rakers." Captain Bellamy said absently. The walk to Nassau had been pleasant up until they reached the outskirts. Sam felt the tension roll off of Eleanor in waves. He knew the Black-Marketer had to deal with a myriad of unsavory individuals on a daily basis at her tavern. He even heard she beat the tar out of several men in front of a large crowd for a woman. What was the story behind that? He did not know.

"_But damn, will I find out!"_ Sam thought gleefully. _"I'm known to swoon over a good romance."_

"I hope so. If not, Mark has a heavy coin purse to pay for a trip to Bermuda and back." Eleanor offered with a grin. Sam smiled knowingly.

* * *

Once Eleanor and Sam reached the tavern, they were able to enter without anyone noticing outside. Everyone seemed to be at the brothel tonight. It was so crowded they were unable to make out any individual person.

After Captain Bellamy stated his business to the guards near the staircase, they were immediately directed upstairs to Captain Hornigold's office.

"I wonder what's going on at the brothel tonight. All of those squalid men in there stinking up the place and those poor whores having to endure it with a smile. That place will need a purge after tonight." Sam went on waving his hands around flamboyantly. "Darling, I wouldn't entertain the thought of any man from this island. The only ones who seem clean are Mr. Scott and Benjamin. The men who work for you seem semi-clean. Oh, here we are. Shall I knock?"

"I think you should. I wouldn't want to alarm them." Eleanor chuckled and waited as Sam knocked on the door twice before it was opened by Mr. Scott. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mr. Scott engulfed Eleanor in a tight hug which she returned with equal fervor.

"I'm so happy you're alive and well." Mr. Scott smiled, his voice laced with emotion. "You'll have to tell me about your trip later."

"We'll sit down soon and talk for hours, Mr. Scott. I promise." Eleanor smiled before turning her attention to Captain Hornigold, who was standing beside Captain Bellamy.

"It is very good to have you back, Eleanor Guthrie." Benjamin walked over to where she stood and shook the Black-Marketer's hand with enthusiasm. "Mr. Scott and I, were hoping you'd return sooner. Let us go downstairs and celebrate your return."

As they began to leave Captain Hornigold's office, Sam Bellamy pulled her aside and gave her a solid black handkerchief to conceal her blonde hair under her tricorn hat. Once tied, her hair was barely visible to any curious onlookers.

"Thanks, Sam. I owe you one."

"It was nothing, Eleanor. Just keep the drinks flowing until I pass out." Sam winked.

All four comrades sat in the darkest corner of the tavern with their first drinks of the night. The conversation was light and the mood was mellow. Unfortunately, their little corner of peace didn't last very long. Before they were able to finish their first drink, all hell broke loose at the brothel. Immediately getting up and rushing to the entrance of the tavern, they observed most of the brothel's patrons spilling out into the street. When screams could be heard from within, Eleanor and Sam started pushing their way through the crowd. Upon entering the brothel, they saw women being manhandled by two of Charles Vane's men while he sat alone at a table smoking a cigar.

"Do you see this cocky bastard? He's allowing them to do this!" Sam sneered as he fixed his cavalier hat atop his head and groomed his immaculate mustache with his fingers. He noticed Eleanor looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I always make sure I look good before a battle."

Eleanor would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. With her disguise in place, Sam and herself strode further into the brothel getting everyone's attention. Almost everyone's attention.

Charles Vane's men had their backs turned to the pair. Eleanor caught Max out of the corner of her eye approaching the dangerous men cautiously. The Madam asked them to leave politely, however, they had other plans. One of them grabbed Max and pinned her to his body. Before anyone could react, Eleanor walked up to the squalid man and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around to see who disturbed him, Anne Bonny quickly reached for Max and yanked her away. Without hesitation, Eleanor pulled out one of her pistols and shot the man between the eyes. His lifeless body crashing onto the floor. Taking out her second pistol, Eleanor faced his stunned friend and fatally shot him as well. Behind her she could hear a chair squeak against the wood floor as someone stood. The sound of a pistol's hammer being cocked was followed shortly after. The Black-Marketer turned around to greet Charles Vane.

"I don't know who you are, but believe you will pay for this!" The pirate was livid as he watched the masked woman shrug her shoulders nonchalantly and took her time reloading her pistols.

"Watch your tongue, Charlie." Captain Bellamy sneered as he walked around Charles Vane. His pistol never leaving its target. "You know how slippery my trigger finger gets when I'm annoyed with you."

"Fuck off, Bellamy. You're too pretty to win a fight against me." While Charles Vane was running his mouth, he didn't realize the masked woman was now pointing a pistol at his head as well. "I'll drown you and this she-devil and turn you both into fishing chum."

"Leave, before I perform an ancient medical procedure on you." Sam said as he tried to ram the barrel of his pistol up Charles Vane's nostril.

"I suggest you listen to him, Charles. These two are quite dangerous alone, you can only imagine what they would do to you when together." Captain Hornigold strolled into the brothel stopping just short of the confrontation. He and Mr. Scott had witnessed everything with rapt attention at the entrance. Benjamin noticed one of Charles Vane's men waiting nervously near the bar. He addressed him. "Escort your Captain back to my fort before he ends up like your friends over there."

Eleanor and Captain Bellamy reluctantly retracted their pistols and stepped back as Charles Vane brushed off his clothing. His confidence and arrogance returning with each swipe he made with his hands.

"I don't need n' escort, Hornigold." Charles Vanes turned to Captain Bellamy and Eleanor. "I look forward to cutting you both up into tiny pieces."

"Uh, Captain Vane? Would you be so very kind to send someone to collect these gentlemen?" Jack Rackham asked politely, his lips twitching nervously. He gulped when Charles Vane narrowed his eyes at him and growled out his reply. Once the sordid Captain left the brothel, Jack turned to a few of his prostitutes. "We need to get them out of sight. It's bad for business, ladies. I can't carry them on my own. Come on now."

While Calico Jack was fussing with the prostitutes. Eleanor, Samuel, Benjamin, and Mr. Scott exited the brothel. The sea of people outside parted immediately, allowing them to walk straight to the tavern's entrance. Eleanor was the last to leave and felt the fine hairs at the nape of her neck stand on edge. Someone was watching her. When she turned to see who her admirer was, her eyes collided with Max's own. The feeling of panic took over and she glanced away quickly, retreating to the safety of her tavern.

* * *

Eleanor grimaced when she tried to lift her arm. The blow she received to her ribs left her in staggering pain. After the brothel drama, someone decided to start a fight inside the tavern which soon erupted into a brawl. Some of it moving out onto the street. It wasn't until Captain Hornigold fired one shot into the air the chaos abruptly stopped. The crowd quickly dispersed after that.

"You're 'urt."

Eleanor jumped at the sound of Max's voice. The Black-Marketer looked up and waited as Max approached. _"This woman will be the death of me."_ She thought.

"You do not need to 'ide from me. Max will keep your secret safe." Max placed her hand on the side of the masked woman's face, smiling softly. "I want to 'elp you. Max wants to take care of you. Like 'ow you 'ave taken care of Max."

Eleanor closed her eyes immediately at the touch. She had not experienced Max's gentleness in a very long time. However, the moment did not last. Eleanor took a step back, gently grasping Max's hand in her own then releasing it. The taller woman shook her head. She could not meet the Madam's eyes again. She knew she had to make an escape. Max would remain persistent though. The Madam was a smart woman and if she remained there any longer she would figure out who she was. As Eleanor passed her ex lover, Max grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please? What 'as Max done that 'as been so offensive to you? Do I repulse you?"

Eleanor looked up and saw unshed tears swimming in Max's eyes. She shook her head quickly. She didn't want the beautiful woman to think any of those things. She took one of Max's hands in her own and brought it to her covered mouth, placing a kiss upon the back of it. That small gesture brought a tentative smile to the smaller woman's face. The insecurity still linger in the depths of her eyes, but Eleanor saw it ebbing away. Without thinking, the Black Marketer moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on Max's forehead. When Eleanor turned to leave this time, Max did not stop her. With one last look behind her, Eleanor left the tavern.

Eleanor immediately spotted Anne Bonny as she left the tavern. The Black-Marketer gestured to the pirate and started walking down Main Street. Anne Bonny followed slowly, seeing Eleanor stop far under the canopy of an abandoned shop. The pirate joined her shortly after. It was late and the shadow of the canopy covered them in complete darkness.

After pulling down her disguise and revealing her face, Eleanor hissed.

"Who told her about Björg? You were supposed to keep quiet. She's not supposed to feel anything for Björg!"

"Jack's to blame for that one. He has a big mouth. Aye, it's not my fault she keeps falling in love with you! How do you do it anyway?" Anne whispered harshly.

"Do what?"

"Have the same woman fall in love with you twice even when she thinks you're a different person. If I didn't know better I'd think you were a walking love potion." Anne smirked at seeing Eleanor roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't forget to pay us for the damage you caused at the brothel. You left blood everywhere, Guthrie." When Anne saw Eleanor become defensive, she added. "You did a good thing for Max. She needs you to look after her."

Eleanor looked on as the stoic woman shifted her eyes away from hers uncomfortably.

"She doesn't need me anymore, Anne. She has you and Jack now." Eleanor had been insecure over her place in Max's life since their meeting on the bridge. She sighed as she released a small pouch of coins from her belt. She handed them over to Anne. "This should cover the damages. If you have anything left over give it to Max."

Anne Bonny tilted her head in thanks and began to leave the covering of the canopy. She looked back at Eleanor thoughtfully.

"You should tell Max. Keeping this from her will only make things harder down the road."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Max is better off without me. I...I don't want to cause her anymore pain." Eleanor revealed solemnly. She watched as Anne processed her words.

"Good luck with your ribs, Guthrie. You'll have a bruise the size of Nassau when you wake up in the mornin'. I'll give Jack your regards and I'll give Max whatever is left over from this purse."

Eleanor watched as Anne walked back toward the brothel. Slowly she made her way back up the familiar street, hoping she wouldn't run into Max on her way back to her tavern. The Black-Marketer needed to drink a bottle of rum and sleep it off until the following week.

* * *

The next day, Nassau was alive with activity. Eleanor Guthrie's return that morning was the talk of the town. The Black-Marketer had been absent for a couple of months and everyone was excited to get a glimpse of her.

"Who are ye looking for?"

Max looked up at Anne before looking toward the open doorway again.

"No one." Max replied simply.

"No one, eh? You're lying. If you're looking fer Björg don't bother. She's not interested in relationships…of any kind." Anne said as she took a seat across from Max. She eyed the Madam wondering what she was thinking.

"Why do you keep insisting that, Anne?" Max asked tersely.

"'Cause it's true. I would think you'd be looking for Blondie, since she has returned from her trip." Anne stared Max in the eye from under the brim of her hat. When the Madam averted her gaze, Anne smiled secretly.

"Yes, Eleanor 'as returned, but Max is not looking for 'er."

"I see." Anne Bonny was not convinced.

* * *

No one outside of Eleanor's small circle had seen her the entire day of her "return." The Black-Marketer had locked herself in her office before having a long meeting with her associates. She needed to catch up on all the business she had missed.

After a long day, Eleanor was burning the midnight oil and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Well, that was until the soreness in her shoulders from hunching over her desk could not be ignored any longer. Standing to her full height, arms stretched over her head, Eleanor let out a satisfied groan before yawning. She looked down at her pen and the documents it lay atop and decided to call it quits for the time being. Walking to the doors that led to the bridge she had met Max on all those months ago, she hesitated before opening them. She decided to step out into the cool night air for a few minutes.

The streets were empty below, save for the random drunk straggler who painfully attempted to walk home. Eleanor watched as the man fell into some trash, remaining there.

"_I guess that's his bed for the night."_ She thought distractedly.

Eleanor looked up at the night sky, the stars were bright and clear to see. After a few minutes of star gazing she heard a door open and close. Eleanor knew who the person was instantly. She didn't acknowledge Max, not wanting to assume she came out there to speak with her.

"Welcome back."

The words were so softly spoken, Eleanor could have sworn the wind carried them in from the sea. Turning to the source of the voice, Eleanor allowed her eyes to roam freely over Max as she approached. Knowing the darkness would conceal her eyes for now.

"Thanks." Was all Eleanor could say. She cautiously watched Max as she stood beside her, looking over the railing.

"Was ze sea kind to you?" The Madam knew her ex-lover was hesitant to talk to her.

"Yes." Eleanor answered quickly.

"I am not going to break if you talk to me." Max was getting tired of her one-word replies.

"I'm sorr…"

"Please stop apologizing." Max was annoyed. A feeling the other woman usually provoked lately.

Ignoring Max's mood change, Eleanor decided she would make an effort despite the anxiety she was starting to feel.

"The sea was kind to me, however, I don't miss it. I spent my days worrying about this place and my nights gazing up at the stars."

"Oh. Mr. Scott and Captain 'Ornigold told me you were away on business…" Max wanted to know where Eleanor had went and who she had been with. She knew by asking it would make her look weak. The Madam didn't want the Black-Marketer to think she cared. _"I don't care about what she does anymore!"_

Eleanor watched as the warmth in Max's eyes dropped severely in temperature. The taller woman sighed in defeat. Max would never trust her again or feel anything remotely close to what they had shared.

"Yes, I had to take care of a few things. I'm back now. Uh, I better get some sleep. I haven't slept much these past two days. Sleep well, Max." Eleanor looked into Max's eyes, feeling lost for a moment. Before losing herself completely to the beautiful woman's gaze, Eleanor bid her a quick goodnight in an attempt to escape to the privacy of her office. She would relive her loss and mourn it with a bottle of her finest.

"I 'aven't slept well in a long time. Do you know what I thought about when ze dreams become terrible for Max? Setting myself on fire to purge my body and soul. I would run into ze sea, a lit torch to finally free myself from this place. From ze memories." Max confessed sadly. She observed the horrified expression on Eleanor's face and then something she had never seen before. Max immediately regretted telling her ex-lover what plagued her thoughts and dreams, during and after those first few weeks of her capture and torture.

To say that Eleanor was shocked was an understatement. She could have been pierced by a sword and it would not have come close to the terrible ache Max's words provoked. She didn't know how to respond. The woman she loved having had thoughts of suicide was unthinkable.

"You were right, Max." Max looked at her curiously. Eleanor walked to her doors, pausing for a brief moment before entering her office. The Black-Marketer walked over to her office stash and began to drink. She watched Max enter shortly after. The Madam crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Do you plan on drinking all of that?" Max asked tightly. She observed as Eleanor drank half the bottle.

Eleanor stopped drinking for a moment. Then she looked at the bottle and then at Max.

"Why? Do you want some? I have many more. Here, let me get you a bottle…"

"No. Max does not want to drink. What did you mean by "You were right, Max?" I'm confused."

Eleanor sat down heavily in her chair, she looked up at Max thoughtfully.

"You were right when you told me I was at fault for all the harm that was done to you. I promised to always keep you safe and I failed you. I destroyed you, Max. I'm not going to attempt to apologize again, however, I want you to know I take full responsibility for the devastation I brought to you."

Max took note of Eleanor's dull glassy eyes and the removed expression on her face. She didn't notice this before, but the taller woman had aged since the events of their broken ties. The bright-eyed young woman she had fallen in love with was gone. Now in her place, a grim person.

The Madam had no response for Eleanor and she didn't think her ex-lover would expect one from her.

"I see you've picked up a 'abit from your associate, Captain Flint. I 'ave to get some sleep, you should as well. Good night, Eleanor." Max turned to leave, but was stopped by Eleanor's clear voice.

"I can't promise I will not meddle if you want to set yourself aflame again." With that said, Eleanor turned her attention to the paperwork she had abandoned earlier.

Max watched her for a moment before letting herself out. Closing the doors softly behind her, the Madam sighed sadly. It was unsettling to witness Eleanor drink so much. It was also disturbing how the taller woman had taken full responsibility for the actions of several terrible men. Yes, she had blamed Eleanor for all the wrongs done to her, but it was only out of spite she had said those words. Eleanor had chose her business over her, however, the Black-Marketer had always wanted to keep her safe.

"_I was so stubborn. She offered to protect me and I refused 'er. I was so angry with 'er. I wanted 'er to abandon everything she's ever known in an instant, to run away with me. Now, I can't look at 'er without remembering it all over again." _

When Max reached her door she looked back one last time. Through Eleanor's office window she could see the Black-Marketer hunched over her desk sleeping. A single tear escaped Max's eye at the sight.

TBC


End file.
